


Honeymoon

by ebonyfeather



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck and Devon finally get their honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Follows on from [Just Married](http://archiveofourown.org/works/349545)

 

Devon smiled as he entered the apartment, eyes taking in the dimmed lights, the table set with candles and wine glasses and a fancy cloth. Dropping his bag and jacket onto the couch, he went to the kitchen and slipped his arms around Chuck, making the man jump.

 

“Careful; don’t make me drop dinner!”

 

Pressing a kiss to Chuck’s neck, he took one of the plates and went to sit down.

 

“What brought this on?” he asked. “Not that I don’t appreciate it.”

 

Chuck poured him some wine. “I wanted to do something nice for you,” he said. “We haven’t really had much of a chance to do married-type things since Vegas and I know that’s my fault.”

 

“Chuck…”

 

“No, it is. Which is why I wanted to give you this.”

 

Devon took the red envelope from Chuck, seeing the half-excited and half-anxious look on his husband’s face. It had been three weeks since Vegas, since waking up in that hotel room as married men, and they had been doing well. The Buy More staff, led by Morgan, had thrown them a party, his friends and colleagues at the hospital had all been invited. He had thought that Chuck was over his freak out at the whole situation but obviously he was still thinking about it.

 

“Would you just open it?”

 

With a smile at Chuck’s impatience, Devon tore open the envelope and pulled out the contents.

 

“I thought we could have a proper honeymoon,” Chuck told him. “It’s not much; believe it or not, neither the CIA or the Buy More actually pay me a lot. It was a bad idea, wasn’t it? Sorry- I just thought-”

 

Getting up, Devon walked around the table to Chuck, and kissed him.

 

“Chuck, its perfect.”

 

\-----------

 

Three days later, Chuck lay in the sunshine on a Hawaiian beach. Beside him, Devon stretched out like some bronzed god, making Chuck feel ever so slightly self-conscious. Their hotel had a private stretch of beach for the guests to use and they had found a secluded part so, at present, he and Devon were the only people here. Chuck closed his eyes, listening to the calm lapping of the waves washing up onto the sand, hearing nothing but the faint rustling of leaves on the grasses in the sand dunes further along the shoreline.

 

Droplets of cold water landing on his chest woke him some time later and he opened his eyes to see Devon leaning over him.

 

“The water is awesome! Come for a swim.”

 

Chuck shook his head. “I don’t really like the water.”

 

Devon smirked, leaning closer to whisper, “Funny, that’s not what you said in the shower this morning.”

 

“That’s different!”

 

“Oh? How?” Devon asked, his smile widening. “Aww, come on… For me?”

 

Chuck allowed Devon to pull him to his feet and toward the waves, the soft sand under his feet giving way to cold water. He thought about going back to his nice warm beach towel again but Devon had hold of his hand, and he was so enthusiastic that Chuck didn’t want to disappoint him.

 

Actually, this isn’t too bad, he thought five minutes later, floating on his back, eyes closed against the sun. Opening one eye he glanced across to where Devon had been moments before and frowned, moving back upright and paddling to stay in place.

 

“Devon?”

 

He yelped as arms grabbed him around his waist and began to fight, instincts kicking in until he saw Devon’s surprised face pop up to the surface next to him.

 

“Remind me not to do that again,” he said.

 

Chuck sighed. “I’m sorry; too many years of people attacking me. I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

 

Devon grinned. “Nothing permanent,” he said. “Feisty. I like it.”

 

Arms still around Chuck, he pulled him in close, kissing him as they bobbed in the gentle waves, the warm sun beating down on them. Devon hooked his legs around Chuck’s, fitting their bodies together, hands sneaking down the back of Chuck’s shorts to grope his arse. Unfortunately, getting sidetracked with each other meant that they kept forgetting to paddle.

 

“Maybe we should move this back to our room,” Chuck pointed out, kicking his feet to get them back above the water. “Before we drown.”

 

Devon let him go and swam the short distance back to shore, stopping in the shallows and catching Chuck’s hand. The beach levelled off in a sandy shelf here, the water only about four inches deep, sloping upwards, and Devon pulled him close again.

 

“Here,” he said. “I want you here.”

 

He knew he should be thinking that anyone could walk past and see them, but Chuck found he didn’t care about that as Devon lowered them into the water once more. It tickled his sides, lapping at his skin as Devon stripped him out of his shorts, discarding his own as well, and then moved up his body to kiss him once more. Chuck hissed in a breath as Devon’s hand crept between them, wrapping around his cock.

 

“Oooh, yeah, keep doing that,” Chuck begged, pushing up into Devon’s grip.

 

Devon smiled, releasing him much to Chuck’s disappointment. “Relax, love. I’ve got other plans.”

 

Chuck combed his fingers through Devon’s wet hair, bringing him down for another kiss, gripping him tightly as Devon’s fingers stroked over his arse, one digit gently probing inside.

 

“Think you can take me like this?” Devon asked, teasing, slipping another finger in beside the first. “Just wet? Been wanting to do this since we arrived, to lay you down on the sand and make love to you, the waves lapping around us, out here in the open when anyone could see us. Want the world to know that you’re mine, Chuck…”

 

“Please...”

 

The waves rolled in around them as Devon teased, opening him up.

 

“Ready for me, babe?”

 

Chuck’s legs wrapped around Devon’s waist as his husband kissed him again. Devon didn’t wait any longer, needing to be inside Chuck. Slowly, Devon pushed into him, feeling Chuck’s welcoming body grip his cock as he began to move.

 

“More. Devon, please.”

 

Chuck’s legs tightened around him, trying to pull him in deeper, and as much as he wanted to take his time, to enjoy every second, they could do that later. Right now, he just wanted Chuck.

 

Chuck’s fingertips dug into Devon’s shoulders as Devon fucked him, taking him hard and fast, staking his claim on the other man. Reaching between them his hand stroked Chuck’s cock to the same pace, delighting in the sounds that the other man was making.

 

He felt Chuck’s cock pulse in his hand, the hot seed immediately washed away by the waves, and slammed back into him, filling Chuck’s arse as he came.

 

“Have I told you today that I love you, Mr Bartowski?” he asked as his cock slipped free and he lay back on the sand next to Chuck. The sea was slowly retreating, the tide going out and leaving them with just their legs in the water.

 

Chuck stretched, cat-like and sated, next to him. “You might have mentioned it once or twice but feel free to tell me again.”

 

Devon rolled onto his side, leaning on one elbow as he looked right into Chuck’s eyes.

 

“I love you,” he said, brushing another kiss over Chuck’s lips. “Thank you for bringing me here.”

 

When Chuck sat up he frowned, eyes focussing on something in the distance before beginning to laugh.

 

“Quite how long they let us stay will be another matter,” he told Devon, pointing to something in the waves. His white shorts floated in the waves, heading out to sea. Every so often there was a brief glimpse of a pair of red swimming trunks bobbing along with them. “I don’t think they’ll appreciate us streaking back through the hotel.”

 

Devon looked him over. “I don’t know; they might enjoy the view.” He chuckled, taking Chuck’s hand and getting them both to their feet to retrieve their towels.

 

As he took the beach towel that Devon handed him, Chuck still had to remind himself that Devon was his. He hadn’t expected any of this, but he wouldn’t change it for the world.

 

 


End file.
